Meeting Again
by Roxius
Summary: Ichigo meets Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika again. However, Ichigo has discovered that he has feelings for the busty blond. Please R & R! Sorry, but this is only a oneshot with a unconclusive ending. SORRY!


Title: Meeting Again

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Summary: Ichigo meets Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika again. However, Ichigo realizes he has feelings for the busty blond. Slight spoilers for later chapters, only if you read the English manga! Please R & R!

* * *

"Oy, Ichigo-san! Look up for a moment!" 

The redhead teen looked up from his Shonen Jump and saw Keigo Asano hovering over him with a big goofy grin on his face. Ichigo grunted and muttered, "What do you want, Keigo?"

"There's these three new transfer students, and one of them is a total babe! Plus, I heard she's looking for you…" That didn't really help much for Ichigo, because Keigo thought that practically every girl was a "total babe".

Suddenly, a shrill girly voice interrupted his thoughts. "ICHIGO-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!" Keigo turned around and exclaimed, "Hey, there she is!" The "girl", as Keigo called her, resembled more of a woman.

She wore a small leather vest and a tiny mini-skirt. She had long blond hair and nice legs. Her most predominant feature was her large breasts, which pushed the zipper on her jacket about halfway down. Plus, there were two equally strange men beside her.

The man on the left…well, Ichigo THOUGHT it was a man. He had long, shoulder-length, shiny black hair and a feminine face. However, he was wearing the boys' uniform, so Ichigo knew it was a man.

The other man seemed like the kind of person you would find in a gang. He was completely bald, had no eyebrows, but his eyes seemed to be able to see right through you. Ichigo gave a small nervous wave over to the busy woman and thought, 'Dammit! Why are THEY here!'

Suddenly, the blond woman ran up and pulled Ichigo into a hug, smashing his face against her breasts. "OH, ICHIO-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" she cried. Keigo felt really jealous of Ichigo as he watched him be smothered by the giant boobs.

After struggling for a few moments, Ichigo was able to break free of her grasp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted, his face red. The blond woman winked seductively and exclaimed, "We've come to help you, silly!" Unlike Keigo, Ichigo knew exactly who these three weirdoes were.

Not wanting to reveal his secret in public, Ichigo grabbed them by the shirt collars and dragged them off to a secluded area in the back of school. Once there, Ichigo let go of them and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MATSUMOTO? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND, SHOWING OFF YOUR BREASTS LIKE THAT!"

The blond girl, Rangiku Matsumoto, giggled and replied, "But you liked it…didn't you?" Ichigo blushed and moved his eyes away from Rangiku's abnormally large bust.

The bald man, Ikkaku, chuckled to himself and taunted, "Heh heh…it seems Ichigo has a little crush on Miss. Matsumoto!" Ichigo kicked Ikkaku in the face and replied, "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER, YOU IDIOT!"

Rangiku wrapped her arms around Ichigo's chest and whispered, "It's okay if you like me, Ichigo-san. I think you're pretty hot, myself…" With one swift movement, Ichigo slammed Rangiku against the wall and walked away.

Matsumoto grinned and said, "He'll come around one day…"

--

As Ichigo walked home from school, he couldn't get Rangiku Matsumoto out of his head. 'Is it really love…or am I just a pervert?' Ichigo wondered as the evening sun set in. Ichigo shook his head and thought, 'THERE'S NO FREAKIN' WAY I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!'

Suddenly, an inner voice snickered and said, "Then why do you keep thinking about her?" 'It's kind of hard to forget about how some crazy busty woman just mauled you!' Ichigo retorted.

'You probably want to stick your face in her boobies again!' shrieked the voice. Ichigo gritted his teeth and, out of anger, shouted, "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!!" Ichigo stopped yelling when noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Ichigo cursed under his breath and continued to tell himself 'I am not in love! I am not in love! I'm not in love!' all the way home.

Unfortunately for poor Ichigo, as he laid down in his bed, he realized what had truly happened to him.

"I'm in love with Rangiku Matsumoto… oh fuck! What's Rukia gonna say!" "What am I gonna say about what?" Ichigo sat up on his bed and saw Rukia standing in the doorway. She was wearing Yuzu's pajamas and was holding a graphic novel in her hands.

Trying desperately to get off-topic, Ichigo said, "Where were you today, Rukia? I…didn't see you at school…" Rukia sat next to Ichigo on his bed and explained, "Don't you remember? I have my soul reaper powers back! I was busy fighting with Renji today! You remember him, right?"

Ichigo remembered Renji all too well. The wounds still hurt just thinking about the last time they fought. "So…" Rukia said, "What were you talking about earlier?'" Ichigo knew this would eventually happen, but he didn't know how soon.

"Rukia…I think…I love someone…I think I love…Rangiku Matsumoto!" Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for the inferno. Instead, nothing happened. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Rukia breath a sigh of relief!

Ichigo gave Rukia the 'WTF' look and exclaimed, "Uh, what are you doing? Didn't you just hear me! I'M…IN LOVE…WITH MATSUMOTO!" Rukia smiled and replied, "I'm happy for you, Ichigo! For a moment, I thought you loved me!"

Now Ichigo was completely lost. "W-What are y-you talking about? I thought YOU liked ME!" he cried. Rukia still had that smile on her face. "That's okay, Ichigo-san. Anyway, I've been going out with Renji now, so I love him…"

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING? YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH RENJI WHILE I'M STUCK IN SCHOOL!"

"YUP! WE MADE OUT A LOT, TOO!"

The redhead let out a sigh and collapsed onto his bed. Sometimes, Ichigo wished he had normal friends…

* * *

A/N: Sorry, people, but this is only a one-shot... 


End file.
